Ryan Harold
Ryan Harold was a youth that moved to Beacon Hill's after his grandparent's died and than lived with his mother and father, they enrolled him into Beacon Hill's high school where he became a loner and did not have many friends, he soon found a friend in someone who people wouldn't expect Erica Reyes who he became good friends, he was often speaking to her and they even shared a kiss together. Biography Pre-Teen Wolf Ryan was born in Pittsburgh and moved to Beacon Hill's after the death of his grandparent's who he and his parent's lived with they enrolled him into high school and he instantly became a loner and sat by himself but met a girl named Erica Reyes who had problem's like him and they instantly took a liking to each other sharing issues and a kiss. Teen Wolf Season One He met a boy named Scott Mccall who had problems like him even though he had a dark secret and he did not need anything to hint it, Ryan noticed a burned down house where he saw a man who eye's turned blue than went regular and creeped Ryan out so he moved on. He also started to hear of a series of murder's and got creeped out even more by the fact that these murder's were happening. On the episode, Night school, he and Scott along with Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Stiles were trapped in the school and Ryan found out Scott was a werewolf, and that his Alpha Wolf was in the school. That night he encountered it and ran off, knowing he was no match for the large wolf and needed backup, until he saw Scott come in and ran. He saw Scott turn into werewolf and that he was gonna kill Everyone so he broke through the window and ran off to his house, where he passed out on his bed. On the episode, Code Breaker, while he was walking around a man was dressed in a red shirt and long black coat was walking toward him when he guessed that this was the Alpha, the Alpha was either gonna kill him or turn him. The mans eyes turned red and his teeth turned sharp, he bit Ryan right in the abdomen, Ryan fell to the floor and grabbed his right side where he was just bit by a Werewolf. Teen Wolf Season Two On the episode, Shape-shifted, it is revealad that the bite had healed but he did not turn into a werewolf on the full moon.It later revealed he was a kanima and was a master stronger than Jackson and able to control him.He fought Tyler and started to control seeing he was Mikael's son and had strong power's. Personality and traits He is described as sometimes a sadist type of person and also a kind hearted you could say he has split personality's and was also a leader.He also has a family trait which is said he was a "Mutator Formarum" the latin word for Shape-Shifter.It is said he was the mature type and could handle a lot of thing's even emotional thing's like a loss of a family member or a break up.He is also the cocky type often assuring himself he would do thing's and luckly does them without a problem. Physical Appearance He has curly brown hair and dark brown eye's to match it along with a polo shirt with cargo short's and wear's a pair of nike's.He has a medium height build and is the normal type not really that buff. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters